


What's Wrong With Shiro

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, not safe sane or consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Something is very wrong with Shiro, and poor Keith seems to be getting the brunt of it.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, I decided to delve into this idea again. People seemed to enjoy my snippets over on tumblr, so I'd thought I'd share here.

“Shiro?” Keith calls, voice a sleepy moan of confusion. Shiro sets his tablet down and walks over to where the younger man is bound on the bed. The sedatives wore off faster than expected. Keith’s pretty purple eyes are peeking out from under the blindfold he’s managed to rub part of the way off. Shiro tugs the cloth back into place before petting Keith’s soft hair. He’s not sure why, but Keith always responds better when he can’t see the changes that Shiro has undergone during their time apart.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Shiro whispers. He still has a report to write. He wants to finish it first, so he can focus his full attention on Keith. Cuffed hands work their way up to mess with the blindfold again. Shiro catches them and presses a kiss to one bare knuckle, “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” There is a small shudder, but the tension of wakefulness doesn’t last long with the drugs yet to fully dissipate in his system. Keith’s muscles go lax against his hands, as he slips back into peaceful unconsciousness. Shiro tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear, before returning to his report.

He really needs to speak to Hagger about scheduling a little vacation time to train his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for fun, don't have high expectations.


	2. Spanking

Keith doesn’t bend over his knees willing, but with his wrists and ankles still cuffed there is very little he can do to truly fight Shiro when he decides to force him. He holds Keith down by his hair with his human hand while he undoes Keith’s belt with the other, yanking his pants and boxer down his pale thighs. Keith’s cursing increases in pitch at the humiliation of being bared. He’d always been big on his pride. Shiro doesn’t particularly enjoy stripping him of it, but he needs to be shown he can no longer behave however he wishes, “You brought this upon yourself. If you insist on having the manners of a child, I will discipline you like one.” Shiro says calmly. He isn’t angry, not yet. Disrespect is something he expected to have to train his slave out of.

Folding the belt in half, Shiro raises it and brings it down with a swift crack. Keith jumps against his hand, sucking in a sharp breath of surprise, “Shir-” Keith cuts off with a yelp when Shiro brings the belt down again. He doesn’t give Keith another chance to talk. Shiro is as methodical as he is harsh. Giving equal attention to skin of Keith’s ass and thighs. Turning them first the ugly red of abused flesh, then further on to raised welts and the occasional beading of blood. Keith is choking back sobs by the time Shiro’s satisfied, but credit to his pride, he doesn’t once beg Shiro to stop.

Keith’s skin is hot to the touch when he run his thumb across one of the welts, “I hope you’ve learned something from this. Spit at me again, and we’ll repeat this exercise, whether you’ve healed yet or not.” Shiro turns Keith’s head so he can look him in the eye as he says the next part, “Remember, no matter what I do, I can always have the druids fix you.” A technical truth, if a mostly idle threat. He’d much rather let Keith scar, than risk him to whatever else the druids might wish to do while healing him.

Shiro pulls up Keith’s pants, while the smaller man tries to jerk away. Clothing and sitting are going to be painful for a couple days. Good, it will act as a reminder of how his position has changed. Shiro flips him around and forces him to sit on Shiro’s lap and his injured flesh, “Now, are you ready to do what I asked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimentation in how to punish someone into obedience when you don't really want to 'hurt' them.


	3. Kisses

“Do you remember the first time we kissed? It was a nothing sweet thing, but it was your first time. You turned so red and stopped breathing. I thought you were going to pass out.” Shiro chuckles, snuggling closer on the bed, as he lets his human hand wander under Keith’s shirt. He loves the feel of the unmarred skin of Keith’s stomach, so different from Shiro’s own, “I miss kissing you. There was always something so pure about it. You never do anything you don’t want, so when we did, I always knew there was no place you’d rather be.” Shiro presses a soft kiss to the top of Keith’s cheekbone then another to the skin right above the leather of the gag.

“You know, I want to take this off. If you’d just promise not to bite, I could. I just want to spend an evening curled up with you like we used to,” He’d tuck Keith under his chin or maybe use Keith’s lap for a pillow and they’d put on some stupid movie that didn’t take a lot thought. Then they’d just stay like that, soaking in each other’s presence, until it was time for bed and maybe a little fun, “I don’t like punishing you. I want you to be happy.” Keith let out a sharp exhale of anger in response. Pulling against Shiro’s hold. Shiro keeps him pinned easily, “Someday you’ll accept that, and these,” Shiro touches Keith’s cuffs, “Won’t be necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a little insight into Shiro's motivations. Some of my long time reader's might recognize this Shiro. I've played around with him before.


End file.
